


The Garage

by teShara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teShara/pseuds/teShara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley corners Arthur for a private moment in the garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannelore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/gifts).



The plug sparked unexpectedly and Arthur nearly knocked himself out on the bonnet of the car in the process of jumping back. His hand went to his head of shaggy red hair and he rubbed what was sure to be a lump later.

“That thing’s going to kill you one day.”

Arthur looked up to see the lanky form casually leaning against the doorway, his dark, muscular body clad in burgundy corduroys and a black silk shirt, unbuttoned almost to his navel. 

“You could do with learning a bit about Muggle technology.” Arthur pointed out. “They say computers are the future.”

There was a snort and the man in the doorway shrugged himself upright. “That’s what you said about calculators.”

“And I was right.” Arthur shook his head. “You kids always think things are going to stay the same forever.”

“I’m not nearly a kid anymore.” A scowl was leveled at Arthur.

“Kingsley, if you think twenty isn’t a kid, you’re in for a big surprise.” Arthur checked his hand for blood and was pleased that it was clean, save for some motor oil and a bit of grease.

“You’re not that much older than me,” Kingsley pointed out.

“Kids age you faster,” Arthur said knowingly.

Kingsley snorted. “From what I see they make you regress pretty well.”

“That too.” Arthur grinned.

“What are you trying to do?” Kingsley asked.

“I’m trying to figure out how it goes.” Arthur scratched his head. “I know how it works, per se; I’m just not sure about the energy conversion.”

“I see,” Kingsley said as he crossed his arms. “And what have you discovered?”

“Bonnets are hard.” Arthur scowled as he touched the bump on his head gently.

Kingsley laughed. He went to Arthur to further examine the injury and their legs brushed. “It’s not the only thing.”

Arthur turned brick red and glanced at the door. “Stop that,” he said with a grin.

“Why?” He put a hand on Arthur’s waist. “Molly making you go straight?”

“As if,” Arthur snorted. “She’ll just be upset she decided to shop with the kids instead of dropping them off at her brothers and being here.”

“With her camera.” Kingsley laughed and Arthur chuckled in spite of himself.

“I’ve got to remember to hide that thing.” Arthur snorted.

“You’ll appreciate it one day when you’re a grandfather and old and decrepit,” Kingsley said seriously. “To be young and free again!”

Arthur snorted. “Molly hasn’t tied me down!”

Kingsley laughed. “Nothing wrong with it as long as they’re as happy as you.” Arthur shrugged and grinned and Kingsley ran his hand down the red-haired man’s shirt to tug at his waistband. “But you’re not completely tied down, are you?”

“Well, let’s just say she has me on a long leash.”

Kingsley put his mouth in the crook of Arthur’s neck and began nuzzling. “Lucky me.”

Arthur smiled goofily as Kingsley shoved him towards a beat up couch that had been pushed up against one wall. He landed with a soft ‘thud’ and sighed as Kingsley crawled up the length of his body, stopping to pull Arthur’s shirt out of his pants and shoving it up to his ribs. 

The skin of Arthur’s stomach was smooth and heavily freckled, a trail of hair leading down into his pants. Kingsley brushed his fingertips over the dusting of hair before worrying at the button on Arthur’s trousers.

“In a hurry?” Arthur asked, a cocky smirk on his face.

“I like the word: efficient.” Kingsley smiled wide.

“Oh, I see.” Arthur laughed as his zipper was lowered. “Any other words you like?”

“I think you talk too much.” Kingsley’s hand ran over the bulge in Arthur’s y-fronts. “I think maybe I should shut you up.”

Arthur made faux-impressed noises as Kingsley quickly straddled his chest and pulled his own zipper down. He pulled his thick cock out and smacked Arthur on the lips with it. Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but Kingsley shoved himself forward and Arthur was only able to make small, muffled noises.

“Not so talkative now, are we?” Kingsley said as he growled. He had meant for it to sound fierce, but he sounded rather like a cartoon tiger. Arthur began to laugh. “Oh, yeah. Do it like that!”

Arthur pushed Kingsley off him, and to his horror, the younger man rolled off the couch and banged his head on the side of the car. He looked up at Arthur and scowled as Arthur tried to smother a laugh.

“Are you alright?” Arthur asked.

“Well enough,” said Kingsley as he struggled to get up, his pants falling down and tripping him as he went. He fell onto Arthur this time and the older man cocked his head.

“Are you sure?”

“Shut up.” Kingsley growled as he fished for his wand. He waved it and both men were relieved of their clothing.

Arthur gasped as Kingsley lay on him, their erections rubbing together as they shared a kiss. Arthur’s hands trailed down and he grabbed hold of Kingsley’s buttocks. The younger man grinned and they began moving together, pushing their flat stomachs together for more friction.

Their pushing got more heated, but neither man moved to switch positions. Arthur looked down to see the heads of both their penises poking out from between them and it excited him to see how the skin on the heads was pulled taut as their orgasms crept closer.

Kingsley lowered his head to capture one of Arthur’s nipples in his mouth and the seal they had made was broken. Arthur reached down a hand to grab a hold of Kingsley’s cock and Kingsley did the same.

They both groaned and thrust into each other’s hands, Arthur feeling heat building up between his thighs. He cried out as he came, but that only seemed to excite Kingsley even more. He sat up, straddling Arthur and began stroking his cock furiously. Arthur slipped a hand under Kingsley’s balls and began lightly stroking the soft flesh he found beneath.

Kingsley ground his teeth and growled as he reached orgasm, the white liquid splashing over Arthur’s chest. He breathed hard for a moment as Arthur waved Kingsley’s wand and cleaned them both off.

Kingsley collapsed onto Arthur, trying to catch his breath. Arthur ran his hand over the other man’s head, enjoying the coarseness of his hair.

“Molly’s going to be mad she isn’t getting any tonight.” Kingsley remarked.

“She’s a determined woman with a wand. Don’t you bet on it.” Arthur chuckled.

“You could just say you’re not in the mood,” Kingsley suggested.

“Nah.” Arthur said as he adjusted himself to a more comfortable position. “No point. She’d figure it out anyhow.”

“You really tell her every time we’re together without her?”

“Always.” Arthur nodded seriously.

“Aw…”

“Oh, knock it off.”


End file.
